


Swordplay

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: And in walked the King, only to freeze at the sight of Ser Arthur Dayne, who was tied, gagged and lying on the bed while the Queen played with the Knight's sword. "What is the meaning of this?" Rhaegar demanded.





	Swordplay

And in walked the King, only to freeze at the sight of Ser Arthur Dayne, who was tied, gagged and lying on the bed while the Queen played with the Knight's sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rhaegar demanded.

At the sight of the him, Ser Arthur Dayne started struggling against the rope that bind him, his white armor clanking loudly. Rhaegar couldn't understand what his friend was trying to say but it must be pleas for Rhaegar to let him go.

As much as Rhaegar like to set Arthur free, he didn't dare do so. For there must be a reason his friend had ended up in such a state.

The Queen's doing, most like.

"Oh, you're here." His wife said breezily, not even looking at Rhaegar while she continued to swing Arthur's sword Dawn in the air. Hacking and slashing that made Rhaegar take a step back.

He watched her warily. Rhaegar knew that Lyanna had a mad love for Arthur's white sword. The Queen always loved to test it on the furniture, and Rhaegar didn't know how many times he had ordered a new set of chairs or tables to be brought in.

"I thought you were with the small council?" The Queen asked, pausing mid-swing to look at him.

"I was... the council has ended not a moment ago." Rhaegar replied, finding himself a seat, as far away from his wife as possible who resumed her swordplay.

"I see..." Lyanna Stark said, whirling about with Dawn in hand. The white blade gleamed brilliantly as the sunlight caught its edges.

Rhaegar observed her in silence, admiring how she moved.

Arthur had taught her well.

Speaking of the knight, Rhaegar turned back towards his friend who had stopped moving and was watching them with a resigned expression.

"Tell me, my lady...why is Arthur tied up on your bed?" Rhaegar asked.

"Because Dayne was trying to hide his sword from me," His wife replied, her tone cold, "And so I'm punishing him..."

Rhaegar was amused.

Well, Arthur had a good reason to hide Dawn from her, considering the time and effort Rhaegar had done to constantly redecorate the room.

Slowly, Rhaegar stood up and walked towards the bed. He met his friend's gaze and looked at him with pity.

"Don't let Arthur go," Rhaegar heard his wife's warning from behind him, "If you do, I'll swear to the Gods I'll tie you up next to him...King or not."

King Rhaegar knew better than to go against his wife's orders.


End file.
